Anac Sancke
Anac Sanke is an Imperial Darkside Adept, serving inside of the Imperial he oversees the command of the newly formed 141st Imperial Infantry that have been dispatched to Talus under orders from the Super Star Destroyer Vengeance. Born in 39 BBY, Anac would be rejected by the Jedi Order based on the age in which his force sensitivity was discovered. He went onto become a Scientist working for the Republic until the formation of the Galactic Empire. His force sensitivity being rediscovered by the Empire he was taken to Byss along with other failed Jedi where he was converted to the Darkside becoming one of the Emperors many Darkside Adepts. =Biography= Early Life (39 BBY - 23 BBY) More than Humble Beginnings Rejection from the Order The Beginning of a Dark Path A Galaxy in Crisis (22 BBY - 19 BBY) A Young Mans Research Being Noticed Corruption and Power (18 BBY - 6 BBY) The Corruption on Talus 6 ABY Occupation of Kystes =Extra Information= Portrayal Anac has unnerving sulfurus yellow eyes, that appear slightly hollow and set slightly back into the eyesockets. Surrounding both eyes are dark rings that would suggest Anac sleeps very little. His hair is jet black and shiny it appears to have had very little done to it with it's natural greesey state and untidyness. Anac is not overly tall nor is his well built. However his face is starting to take on a slight roundness with age, various age lines are appearing around his eyes and mouth along. Along with the relatively unkept stubble on his face thats beginning to turn grey adds yet more to his age. Having originated form Alderaan, Anac has had a good education passing through all tiers of education before settling on a career on research. He is intuitive, decisive, self sufficient. Anac is knowledgable of anything to do with the Force and has an excellent knowledge of the history of the Darkside. Since having been in Empire he has become Ruthless, Manipulative and uncaring for those that get in his way. Having never served on the frontlines. Anac has little knowledge of surviving in combat situations. He has a mediocre knowledge of lightsaber combat from what he was taught during his force training but is no where near a master of the skill. He is a skilled stratitician through the use of his force powers and knowledge of weaknesses he is able to devise strategies for those men he is responsible for. Having spent long periods of time studying ancient ruins he has learnt to read and translate the Sith language to an extent. Lastly he is curious and confident he has complete confidence in his abilities and is willing to test out any theory that he may develop just to satisfy his curiousity even if it involves the deaths of many people. Persona Anac is the model of Imperial Society, he is extremely loyal to the ideals of the Empire and would lay down his life for the Emperor. He is a strict follower of those orders that come from his superiors and expects the same from his underlings, questioning his authority is not an option. Anac has no qualms in causing pain to the living if it meant that he could get the answers he is after faster. Also having no respect for the dead. He will use anything that is within his grasp to reach his goals willing to use any underhand or downright dirty means to get it. Anac is not one for idle conversations, he does not really develop relationships with people around him unless he considers them to show potential in which he will try and groom them the best he can to use that potential to his own advantage. Like all Darksiders; Anac is quick to fall on his emotions, he is prone to fits of rage and anger if anyone reports failure to him as it is not an option due to it causing him to lose face with his superiors. Appearance Anac is very rarely seen outside of his uniform, which is kept immaculate, unlike the rest of his appearance. His uniform is always pressed and well kept. However when he is seen outside of his uniform he can be seen any sort of scrappy clothes that he has grabbed out of the cupboard at the time. None of his non-uniform clothes have ever seen an press and most likely never will. Relationships Family Allies Jerion Davis Datzo Darkcrest Viigo Llorian Kaythleen Matiren Enemies Mysty Fys Factions Galactic Empire Rebel Alliance Kystes Police Department The Jedi Equipment Uniform Weapon Not being one for combat Anac does not see weapons as something to be collected or own vast quantities, he owns two purely on the basis that he needs them and for no other reason. Although both weapons are always carried on his person they are both used more as symbols of fear than as actual weapons. Both weapons are kept in good condition out of necessity rather than wanting. Lightsaber Just less than thirty centimeters in length Anac's hilt was of a standard design, possessing a red synthetic crystal that he created himself. The crimson red blade emitted by the hilt is roughly eighty centimeters in length. The hilt itself possess no intricate designs or decorations as to Anac it is nothing more than a weapon used for killing, the weapon is always carried on Anac’s body concealed in a specifically designed pocket in his uniform that allows him to access the weapon easily should he need to. Model 44 Blaster Pistol The Model 44 was a low-powered blaster, featuring a shorter barrel than the Power 5. This weapon was carried by Imperial officers aboard the first Death Star. Anac acquired his Model 44 shortly before the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War when the model was first came into by Imperial Officers aboard the First Deathstar. The Weapon is used by Anac purely for show when he is in public, prefering to rely on the use of his lightsaber for combat. Possessing both a stun and regular shot setting it is usefull for short range shots but lacks the power to be used for long range combat, or for prolonged fire fights. Experiments Beyond Death Genetic Enhancements Alchemy The Force Acquisistion of Power Anac's Drain Knowledge Drain knowledge is the ability for Anac to extract knowledge out of a sentient without his or her consent. Due to the way it disrupts the force to physically steal the memories from the persons mind in a violent and merciless way most subjects are left psycholigcally damaged after the process. Anac's Drain Life Drain life; also known as Dark healing is the ability to use the darkside of the force to drain the vitality from people in the nearby vacinity to Anac. Depending on the amount of Vitality he drained would depend on how weakened the victim was. If Anac drained enough to heal a serious wound it could potentially kill the victim or leave them in just as bad state as he was in. Anac's Farseeing Farseeing is the ability to gain vague impressions of events happening in other places or times using the Force. These visions focus on strong imagery and emotions. The future is always in motion, however, and is thus subject to change. With Anac being skilled in this technique he is capable of detecting when Allies and apprentices are in danger, examining details of past events, and predicting the probable outcome of a stated course of action. Sometimes, if he is in meditation for long enough, in farsight his spirit could leave their body for a limited amount of time, making their spirit able to go where they please. This was used by Anac for reconnaissance in a hostile place. Anac's Force Alchemy The strongest of Anac's force powers he has learnt to use the Darkside of the force to augment, enhance and create objects. by embueing them with the darkside of the force and altering them on a molecular level with it. Instead of carrying out executions on prisoners that have served their purpose to him, Anac is known to keep them in private holding sells which he then uses for private experiments into the uses of Force Alchemy though most subjects are then killed after the experiments are complete and no longer required. This power also allows him to completly shield his presence inside of the force rendering his appearance as just a normal person to anyone but the strongest force users. The most corrupt use of this power that Anac is capable of is using the darkside of the force to reanimate the dead to do his bidding, brought back without sentience or free will they are bent to his will and his will alone. Anac's Psychometry The mental technique of picking up impressions and traces of information about the object touched and the events that have surrounded it. This power allowed Anac to view events as if they were there, including the sights, sounds, and feelings, both emotional and physical, that the wielder of the object experienced. This power was easier to use on personal objects that were used frequently. Objects that were used once or by several people often made the use of this power difficult, though it was still possible. This skill was useful for tracking though it was not useful in open battle and would fail to render useful information at times. As well as the use on objects Anac has corrupted this power with the darkside by using it on the bodies of those that have been killed which proves to be extremely usefull while searching for someone who may have killed while being on the run. Anac's Sense Force The Ability to sense the force is key to Anac's research into the force, allowing him to sense concentrations in the force he is able to detect the force in living and non living objects along with whether it is connected to the darkside or not. Anac has learnt to rely on this power a lot while exploring various ruins and locations across the Galaxy. Anac's Telekinesis The only true offensive power in Anac's arsenal. He has spent many years honing this skill to the point in which he is quite capable of lifting and moving large objects, creating a large wave of telekenitic energy in the direction aimed as well as deflecting incoming projectiles and finally he was capable of pulling objects towards him for example by pulling the weapons out of an enemies hand. On top of the movement powers Anac has learnt to use Telekensis to choke his opponents and if he wishes to, to kill them. The final power he has learnt that comes under the Telekenetic bracket is Levitation which allows him to lift himself off from the ground by up to three meters. D100 Character Sheet Notes The Resolution D100 Character Sheet was created and designed by the Resolution GMs Stargazer & Erisey Casoona with aid from Resolution GMs Kileo, Sava Stary & Raedan. Created around 2009, it derives from various source rule sets as well as customised Resolution rules that are easily placed in game for enhancing and adding to role-playing. This character sheet has been approved by Resolution GMs. All stats may change depending on IG RP. Category:NPCs